


love at first sight

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bong use, First time as a couple, Fluff, Frottage, HoneyKetchup, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), mentions of getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: This is a gift for the lovely Fish, for the 2020 gyftmas event! They requested some honeyketchup and I couldn't resist since it's one of my favorite ship as well, and I was inspired by this lovely doodle they did that I couldn't get out of my mind:https://twitter.com/ThatFishbonexxx/status/1310335298107330566Go check their stuff, they're incredibly talented!!!Enjoy! ♥♥♥
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. the handsome skeleton with the angelic laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDamnFishbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnFishbone/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Fish, for the 2020 gyftmas event! They requested some honeyketchup and I couldn't resist since it's one of my favorite ship as well, and I was inspired by this lovely doodle they did that I couldn't get out of my mind:  
> https://twitter.com/ThatFishbonexxx/status/1310335298107330566  
> Go check their stuff, they're incredibly talented!!!  
> Enjoy! ♥♥♥

Sans didn't believe in love.

LOVE, yeah sure. He had seen his fair share of high LV monsters and he wasn't an idiot.

But love wasn't for him. He had tried, dated a couple monsters here and there, gone to romantic dates in fancy restaurants, even had sex and the whole friends with benefits shebang too. But ultimately, he decided it wasn't for him, and he'd never been more at ease than since he'd made this decision. He would side glance at couples and not feel bad about being single, which was a great improvement from his usual state of mind.

He did still get an urge or two here and there, but nothing he couldn't take care of on his own. In fact, it had been so long since he had given it any thought that he was beyond unprepared for what had just happened to him.

So he was at this party a friend of a friend was hosting at a local bar in the trendiest part of town, some kind of human-monsters meet-up with a _skele_ ton of junk food, cheap booze and loud music that Sans hated to enjoy. He had spent the night drinking and smoking, making himself light-headed and partially high, but not enough to completely dull his senses. He was talking with some random wolf monster as the two shared the same green bong when he heard it.

The most beautiful sound Sans had ever heard in his life, like an angelic melody sang by a god.

"nyeh heh!"

Sans whipped his skull around to find the origin of such a genuine, wonderful laugh and almost had a SOUL attack when he saw him. Right there by the bar was a tall but lanky skeleton who was chatting with a small group of monsters. He was wearing an orange hoodie with cargo pants and red sneakers with untied shoelaces, and had the most beautiful golden orange blush on his prominent cheekbones. Even from where he was, Sans could see how a timid honey colored glow would light up the other's features. He was laughing, his gorgeous smile partially hidden behind a big, strong hand, and his eyesockets were shut in his mirth.

Sans didn't believe in love, let alone love at first sight, but he couldn't stop his eyelights turning into stars at the sight of this handsome skeleton.

Monster wolf and bong long forgotten, Sans wanted nothing more now than to reach out and grab the skeleton's hoodie to draw his attention to him, and ask if he could smile for him and let Sans hear that beautiful laugh once more. Oh, what he would do to have the other's eyesockets looking at him, even for one second...

"Uh... Sans? Buddy?" The wolf's raspy voice broke him from his reverie, and only then did Sans realize the furry monster was extending his paw to get the bong back.

"ah, sorry pal," Sans breathed out after a moment, cringing at himself. He was supposed to be chill and cool, not an emotional mess who couldn't focus on what was happening around him just because he had just seen the most beautiful monster on the surface.

"What're you looking at anyway?" The wolf asked, looking in the general direction Sans had been turned towards only moments ago.

Not willing to discuss the sudden and unexpected feelings he had just experienced with who was little more than a weed buddy, Sans muttered a dismissive "nothing", stood up and walked away without another glance to the wolf monster. Fully intent on getting to know who that mysterious skeleton was, he walked with a determined pace straight to the bar... only to chicken out and take a turn to the left right before he got to the skeleton's friends group. He found himself facing the bar, and figured he could just sit on a stool and eavesdrop on the conversation happening next to him. Yeah, yeah, sure, eavesdropping is bad. But Sans didn't care if it meant he could at least learn the other's name. Maybe he would even get to hear him talk and laugh some more.

He ordered something to drink so his sudden appearance next to the group wouldn't look too suspicious and then kept his ear holes open (heh) to eavesdrop. After several moments listening to the group's conversation next to him, Sans learned everything there was to learn about this monster.

He was a friend of the Muffet twins, who were the two spider monsters currently chatting with him, and occasionally worked at their bakery. He was one year younger than Sans and was studying at a local university to get the same degree Sans had. As he kept listening in on the group, Sans imagined the long and fascinating conversations the two could have together and caught himself daydreaming about how they could even work together one day and boy, he really needed to keep his imagination in check! Shut up, mind! Focusing back on the conversation happening next to him, he learned that the skeleton was a smoker, and for a brief moment, the thought of smoking weed and getting high together crossed Sans' mind, before he crushed it when the skeleton said he was trying to quit. Sans wished him a silent good luck.

But what really stood out to Sans was the other's love for puns. Jokes, wordplays, quips, he hadn't stopped blurting out pun after pun during his conversation with the spider sisters, making Sans shake in silent laughter more than once.

That last discovery about the mysterious monster was the last straw to Sans' hesitation and in a swift movement, he gulped the rest of his drink down, turned to his right so he was facing the group and opened his mouth to butt in the conversation, hoping to find something witty to say.

But before he could get one word out, the skeleton's phone rang and he fished it out of his hoodie's pocket, standing up before walking away to a calmer place after muttering an apology to his spider friends. Sans couldn't help a disappointed strangled noise at the missed opportunity and sighed loudly, his shoulders sagging as he let drop his skull. He startled when he lifted it back up and was met with... 5, 6, 7... well, way too many eyes and only then realized the spider monsters next to him were now staring at him.

"Are you alright, dearie?" One of them asked with a friendly smile that seemed way too overly friendly to be genuine.

"u-uh, yeah, yeah," Sans stammered, once again cringing at his inability to keep it cool.

"Don't think we didn't notice you sneaking up on us and eavesdropping," the spider chuckled in a dark tone that sent shivers down Sans' spine. Oh shit, was he in some kind of trouble? All he wanted to do was talk with the spiders' beautiful skeleton friend, was that too much to ask? "So tell us, bone boy, what do you want?"

Sans wasn't one to be easily scared, but there was a dangerous glint in this spider monster's many eyes that made Sans want to run away and never look back. And maybe he would have if the other spider monster hadn't moved behind his back, effectively trapping him between the two arachnids.

Sans was about to bail and shortcut away when he got an idea.

"I just heard you talk about the Muffet Bakery and thought that maybe I was in the presence of the two beautiful owners. I'm a big fan of the donuts from your shop and couldn't stop myself from listening in, I am truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Sans bullshitted. Look at him, being all polite and using capital letters where he should. Paps would be so proud.

Thankfully, the spider sisters perked up at that and started to chat about pastries and donuts instead of glaring daggers at Sans. Well, one of them talked while the other remained silent, smiling quietly. The atmosphere instantly lifted up, but Sans couldn't focus on the uninteresting conversation, not when he had a tall and handsome skeleton to find again. He couldn't care less about the spiders' new muffin recipe and after an agonizing 10 minutes of cake conversation, he finally managed to bid the sisters farewell and leave the bar.

Sans wished he could say he felt relieved he'd never have to see them again, but since the mysterious skeleton worked at the bakery from time to time... Maybe Sans could learn more about the skeleton's shift at the bakery so he would know when to go for a piece of cake...

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Sans scanned the part of the establishment he was in, hoping to spot the skeleton. The other may have been quite taller than the average monster, Sans was on the contrary on the small side and it really didn't help when looking for someone in a crowd. He kept looking for some time but after not finding the other, he decided to head for the terrace for some much needed fresh air.

He was about to walk past the terrace door when a fash of orange in the same hue as the skeleton's hoodie, drew his attention and sure enough, Sans found the other smoking on the terrace with his arms propped on the balcony, gently blowing smoke into the cool night wind. Sans' SOUL pulsed hard and without knowing why, he hid behind ono of the curtains that framed the door to the outside.

He wanted nothing more than to just go there and start up a conversation, and he was already going through all the worst pick-up lines he knew in his head, but he knew he needed to calm down first. It wouldn't do to mix up his words when coming up to the skeleton and make a fool of himself. He felt awkward enough for being so uncontrolably attracted to a monster he didn't know.

After a few steady breaths and a pick-up line ready, he finally turned around and very casually walked through the door, only to find no one on the balcony when the skeleton should've been. Sans darted his eyes left and right, he couldn't believe he had taken so long to calm himself down that the other had had enough time to finish his cigarette and walk away. Sans didn't even see him leave the terrace!

"hey," he asked to a fish monster nearby, "did you see where the skeleton with the orange hoodie who was smoking here went?"

"Oh uhm, yess, he went back insside when he wass done ssmoking," the fish lady lisped timidly.

"oh, fuck," Sans couldn't help sighing, his frustration rising again. First the phone call, now this... How in the world was it so difficult to strike up a conversation with a cute guy at a party? "well, thanks anyway," Sans muttered as he was about to go back inside and resume his search from before.

"I can ssend him a text to tell him you're looking for him, if you want?" The fish monster said, drawing Sans' attention back to her.

"you know him?" Sans asked with a hopeful smile. Maybe this fish lady could help him!

The idea of asking her for the skeleton's number crossed Sans' mind but he quickly pushed the thought away. He wasn't some kind of creepy stalker. He didn't want to send any awkward text to a monster he didn't know, he just wanted to strike a convo with the guy and maybe buy him a drink or two.

"Well, yess, he'ss my besst friend. I don't think he'ss ever mentioned a sskeleton friend before however, sso..." The fish's eyes turned slightly suspicious and Sans could understand why but like he said he wasn't a creep.

If this lady was indeed the skeleton's best friend, maybe Sans could make an effort and try to be friendly so she wouldn't judge him badly and tell her friend he was a weirdo. Sans tried to think of the best thing to say to score some good points in her book but he didn't want his reply to sound too planned in advance so he ended up blurting out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"i don't know him, just thought he was cute so i wanted to buy him a drink."

The fish's eyes widened as Sans cringed and barely stopped himself from slapping himself. Of all the things he could've said, of course he chose the most embarrassing one! Now she was definitely going to think he was a creep! But to his surprise, the fish monster let out a high pitched laugh.

"Ngah ha ha! Oh sstarss, you're sso funny, I'm ssure he'll let you buy him a drink, then. I ssaw him go toward the patio on the other sside of the bar. Good luck," she winked and turned away to resume the conversation she had been having before Sans came by, with a buff yellow lizard that kinda looked like Alphys if she was a bodybuilder.

Sans stayed there dumbstruck for a moment before he came back to his senses and went back inside to look for the patio.

He managed to not get too lost in the crowd and found the patio in no time. There he was, his tall lanky handsome skeleton whose name still escaped Sans. Shit, he should've asked the fish lady! It didn't really matter though, a cute guy was a cute guy. He was talking with a ghost monster this time, who was quite similar to Napstablook in appearance but in a pinkish shade. Did this skeleton know everyone who was attending the party, or what?

Firmly determined to finally strike a conversation with the skeleton, Sans began to walk toward him, only to realize that after the few drinks he had when he was pretending to listen to the spider sisters, it was high time he paid the bathroom a visit. He hesitated for a brief moment, but decided it was better to go talk to the hansome monster with an empty ecto-bladder. After all his efforts, he would hate himself for having to cut short the conversation just because he needed to go pee.

So Sans reluctantly turned around and hurried to the bathroom, thankfully taking no time at all to do his business there. While he was in there, he decided to give a look at himself in the mirror and was pleased to see that he didn't look like shit. Sure, he wasn't a top model or anything, but his deep blue jacket was clean (for once, bless Papyrus and his need to do laundry at least once a week), the ever present dark rings under his eyesockets weren't too noticeable under the bar's dimmed lights, and he had nothing stuck in his teeth. Good.

Satisfied with his inspection, he left the bathroom and quickly made his way back to the patio, only to once again come face to face with emptiness. The skeleton had disappeared, again. To say that Sans was frustrated would be an understatement, not to mention it was very unlike him. He wasn't the type of guy to put too much effort in anything, and usually even one unsuccessful attempt was enough to make him give up. And yet here he was, looking for that skeleton, again. No matter how long it would take him, he was going to find him and learn his name. Even if he had to spend the whole night running after him. And yes, Sans meant it, even the running part!

Thankfully, Sans didn't need to do any running (phew!) because he soon found the skeleton again. He was sitting on the same sofa Sans occupied at the beginning of the night, talking with the wolf monster Sans was smoking with moments earlier.

Sans realized that this was the perfect opportunity for him to go strike up a conversation with the skeleton. Sans knew the monster the skeleton was talking to so he could stick his nose hole into the conversation without it being too awkward, there was no one to get in Sans' way with boring chit chat about cakes, he was calm and relaxed and had an empty bladder. No, really, nothing could go wrong this time.

Except of course, Sans' phone ringing in his pocket. Oh, he was _very_ tempted to just not pay it any mind, ignore it and put it in silent more, but curiosity made him at least look at the caller's ID. It was Papyrus, his little brother. Great, now that he knew that there was no way Sans wasn't going to pick up. He tried to convince himself he should've never checked, but Sans knew he would've felt extremely guilty if he had ignored his phone only to realize later that it was his brother calling. Better to just deal with it now. And it wasn't like he wasn't used to being interrupted by now...

"hey bro?" Sans said as he went outside for a moment so the blasting music from inside the bar wouldn't prevent him from hearing his brother's replies, not that Papyrus usually talked at a level that wouldn't be heard over loud music...

" _SANS? WHERE ARE YOU?_ " His brother shouted.

"i'm still at the party, bro. what's wrong?"

Sans had tried not to assume the worst, Papyrus was a perfectly capable adult after all, but he couldn't stop getting nervous when he left his brother alone and Paps would call him in the middle of the night. No, he wasn't an over-protective big brother, pshht!

" _NOTHING IS WRONG, BROTHER, IT IS SIMPLY VERY LATE AND I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED TO NOT SEE YOU COMING BACK. SO I WANTED TO CHECK ON MY FAVORITE BROTHER TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING WAS OKAY!_ " Pap's voice beamed through the phone, even thought he did sound a bit tired.

Aww... He said his 'favorite brother'...

Sans only then looked at the time on his phone and realized that it was indeed very late. Not that he would mind since he usually spent the morning sleeping in, but... Asgore had called for an impromptu meeting early in the morning and Sans could really use some sleep. Going to the party in the first place wasn't a good idea, but Sans thought he would only be there for one or two hours tops. He was supposed to just get high for a bit and then go home and sleep, he didn't exactly expect to spot the handsome orange clad skeleton and spend the night looking for him in the crowd...

Sans was now facing a difficult choice: go home, get some much needed sleep so he wouldn't fall asleep during his meeting with Asgore, or go back inside the bar and finally, finally, ask the skeleton's name.

" _SANS?_ " Papyrus' voice brought him back to reality.

"yeah, uh... yeah, you're right, paps," Sans sighed as he deflated. Staying up so late when he had important work to do in the morning only to ask a stranger's number wasn't reasonable in the least and he knew it.

And if really he couldn't get the skeleton out of his mind, he could always go to the Muffet sisters' bakery and hope that he could see him working there...

With another disappointed sigh, Sans let Papyrus know that he was on his way back home, he hang up and then called a taxi. The wait wasn't very long, thankfully.

The bar were the party was held in was on the other side of the town from where he and his brother lived, so the drive would be long already. It would've been even worse if he was to take the bus, not to mention Sans wasn't even sure if buses still ran this late into the night. And shortcutting home was out of the question as well, Sans knew it was a bad idea when he was drunk or high, even if just a bit.

So when the taxi arrived and Sans hopped in before telling his address to the driver, he got annoyed when the door refused to close behind him, no matter how much he pulled at the handle. Turning around to spot the problem so he could finally go home and get some rest, he couldn't help a very audible gasp when he saw that the taxi door was kept open by a lanky skeleton monster wearing an orange hoodie.

He was smiling softly at Sans.

"hey buddy, i heard you were going to the other side of the town, mind if i hop in? we can share the fare so it's cheaper for both of us," he said simply.

Sans stayed silent for a moment, his gaze focused on the beauty of the other, not registering what he had just said. He was so close, he couldn't help but stare. Boy, that skeleton really was handsome... Now that he was closer, he could see the other sported a galaxy of freckles on his cheekbones that Sans had to shove his hands in his pockets so as to not unintentionally reach out and caress. His skull suddenly flushed a deep blue as he realized he still hadn't replied and the skeleton was waiting for Sans' answer, standing awkward half in, half out of the taxi.

"uhm, yeah, sure!" He managed to blurt out before he scooted to the left side of the backseat.

"neat."

The drive was mostly quiet, exept for Sans' SOUL thrumming in his ribcage. He was positive the other skeleton could hear him, but he couldn't help it. Sans felt his skull burn even more, if that was at all possible. He had spent the entire night chasing after the skeleton, and yet here he was, sat next to him on the backseat of a taxi, unable to say anything. He needed to say something, anything, just... talk! Even a stupid 'hey so the weather's nice, huh?' would've been great at this point. But Sans' mind remained blank, and he watched with disappointment and desperation as the cityscape went by and they arrived in a more familiar neighborhood.

"so, uhm..." The skeleton began, and Sans cringed when he whipped his head too fast to face him. "you live around here?"

"yeah," Sans replied. Come on, Sans, that's not nearly enough, you can do better!! "it's a nice neighborhood," he added after an awkward pause.

The car fell silent again and Sans wanted to open the door and yeet himself out of it.

After five more minutes of awkward silence, the taxi finally stopped in front of the address Sans had told the driver.

This was it. Sans was going to get out of that taxi and possibly never see that beautiful skeleton again.

With a defeated sigh, Sans paid the driver and got out of the car, closed the door and didn't turn around when he heard it drive away.

But he did turn around when he heard the car stop again at a short distance from him. He watched as the skeleton got out of the car and ran toward him while the taxi drove away and disappeared behind a corner.

"hey, buddy," the skeleton began, panting a little from running, "so i know it'll sound weird and all, but i saw you at the party, and i thought you were really cute and i wanted to come talk to you but i didn't know how to approach you, so when i saw you were leaving, i didn't think straight and i jumped in with you, and uhh, i mean, can i have your number?"

Sans stood there, dumbstruck, his eyesockets open wide and his mouth agape.

"you wanna come inside?" He heard himself say, and almost had a SOUL attack when the other smiled.

"sure, i'd love to. my name's stretch by the way."

Stretch...

Sans wanted to jump and shout and throw himself at the other's neck. Finally he learned his name...

"i'm sans," he said in turn. "sans the skeleton."


	2. the perfect boyfriend

Stretch was a hopeless romantic.

He was used to get crushes left and right, to the point where it wasn't unusual for him to be infatuated with more than one person at the same time. Yet despite his overflowing feelings, he had never been in a serious relationship. No matter how many people he would confess to, whether they were a monster or a human, they would always politely decline. Apparently, he was top friend material, not boyfriend.

It hadn't really bothered him at first, he wasn't the only highschooler to have his SOUL broken by rejection. And then when he started university and got his first few boyfriends, he thought he would naturally settle down with one or the other. The problem was that no matter what he did, he didn't seem to be able to keep a relationship going for more than a week at most.

To say he was frustrated would be the understatement of the year. He just wanted a lover, was that too much to ask? So in an attempt to filter out incompatible partners, he decided to try online dating sites. But that once again turned out to be a total failure. Sure, he did get some fun times here and there, but at the end of the day, he couldn't get himself a real stable boyfriend.

Until one month ago, when he went to this party in a trendy bar not too far from where he lived. Not one to miss the occasion to meet new people, Stretch went with Undyne and her girlfriend, and ended up having a nice time chatting with the Muffet sisters and then Metablook. Though honestly, he could barely recall anything that had happened before he met _him_.

He was a tiny skeleton with a chubby face that kind of reminded Stretch of his brother Blue. He wore a deep blue jacket that complimented the white of his bones, with a pair of comfortable looking black shorts. He had a relaxed expression on his face and the most stunning smile Stretch had ever seen.

Once again, it was love at first sight for Stretch.

But something, somewhere, went wrong, and it seemed that at the exact moment that Stretch had noticed the smaller skeleton and was about to go talk to him, the other disappeared. One second Stretch was talking with a wolf monster on a ratty couch, half listening to the beast's words as he was glancing at the small skeleton standing nearby, and the next he was looking around in confusion, unable to spot the other's blue jacket in the crowd.

After a moment of thorough searching through the bar, Stretch concluded that maybe it just wasn't meant to be, and since it was late he decided to leave the party.

But then when he got outsite and saw the skeleton hop in a taxi, something came over him and he found himself blocking the door to ask if he could share the ride. He knew how ridiculous it was, to chase after a stranger like that, going so far as to get in a taxi and cross the whole city even though he literally lived two blocks away from the bar he had just left... but Stretch couldn't help it. He needed to give it a try.

Now that he thought back to it, Stretch couldn't be more glad that he had made this foolish decision, since ever since that night he got himself the most perfect boyfriend in existence.

Oh, he wasn't exaggerating! Sans really was the most perfect example of what a boyfriend should be: he was nice, patient, very good-looking and extremely funny. Stretch had never met someone who could compete with his sense of humor, and their pun wars could last for hours if not more. But that wasn't all, Sans was also quite the smart monster, and Stretch had been ecstatic when he learned Sans had a degree in the exact same field he was currently studying. He was also a decent cook and really appreciated some good junk food, even though his preferences went to burgers and fries rather than the sweeter treats Stretch much prefered. Though Stretch had to admit that Sans not liking honey as much as he did meant more honey for him, and he wasn't about to complain about that.

The only thing Stretch couldn't yet judge was how Sans did in bed. He wasn't worried, it had only been a month (though for him it was already the longest he had ever been in a relationship) and they wanted to take it slow. He figured that they were in no rush since they both seemed serious enough about each other, even though Stretch was getting admittedly more and more frustrated by the lack of sex. He was used to quick and passionate adventures, and was worried the slower pace would throw him off and make him do and say stupid shit that would drive Sans away.

Stretch tried not to dwell on that topic, he much prefered to focus on the good times he was having with his boyfriend, like the dates they would go to twice a week. Real, serious, perfect dates. They would go to the movies, to the planetarium (Sans knew so much about space, Stretch could listen to his baritone voice talking about stars for hours), or just a nice dinner at Sans' favorite bar. So far, there hadn't been a single date that Stretch hadn't absolutely loved.

Like today's date. It was the first saturday since they started dating where they both had the day off from work, so they had decided to spend the whole day together. So far, their dates had lasted three, four hours tops in the late afternoon or early evening, so Stretch had been very excited to spend the whole day with his boyfriend. They went to the planetarium (again, but Stretch could never get tired of it, not with Sans holding his hand throughout the exhibition), then had a nice lunch in a small restaurant before they went to a park nearby for a stroll that turned into laying in the grass as they exchanged puns. So far it had been absolutely perfect, even when their plans to eat outside were ruined by the weather turning bad. Not particularly keen on getting drenched by the heavy rain, they fled the park and decided to retreat to Sans' appartment since it was close to the park. Too bad for eating outside, but Sans had suggested ordering burgers and watch a movie together, and Stretch was more than happy with that.

They finally arrived at the appartment, but despite their best efforts to remain dry, they both got their clothes pretty wet so as soon as they were inside, Sans rushed to the bathroom to get them clean towels.

"where's your brother?" Stretch asked as he took in the small living room and open kitchen that were both dark. Usually by that time in the afternoon Sans' brother, Papyrus, would be home.

"he's out for the night, he's at an anime sleepover with some friends," Sans said as he came back with the towels. "here you go," he added as he gave one to Stretch.

The taller skeleton quickly wiped his face and skull before patting at his drenched hoodie. Yeah, no, the orange sweater was way too wet at this point, he needed to get it off of him or he was sure to get a cold.

"so he won't be here tonight?" He asked without thinking, his voice muffled by his hoodie.

"no," Sans replied in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Stretch finally got his head out of the hoodie and stared as a deep blue blush spread on Sans' face when he added in an even lower voice, "i asked him to."

Was Stretch imagining things, or was he reading the mood correctly? Because in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just bend down and kiss his little blushing boyfriend.

So he did just that.

He let his hoodie flop on the floor so he could wrap his arms around Sans' waist and brought him closer as their mouths locked together and their lips parted. Stretch's long orange tongue invaded Sans' mouth and danced with his blue appendage, making Sans hum softly. Stretch let out a pleased sigh as he felt Sans' arms wrap around his neck.

Stars, Sans really was the best kisser he had ever been with. Every kiss they shared would send Stretch into pure bliss, he would feel his SOUL pound hard in his chest while Sans would let himsef go, melting in his long arms. It was like the small skeleton was made to be hugged, and Stretch could never stop once they started cuddling or kissing. He wanted more of Sans' warmth, more of his soft chubbiness, more of his moans and sighs.

So when Sans timidly pulled at Stretch and lead him to his room, the tall skeleton let himself be guided until they stopped right in front of the bed, still kissing.

Stretch finally broke the kiss to look at Sans, silently asking if he was sure about this. Though honestly, he wouldn't know what to do with himself and his feelings if Sans was to say he didn't want to do it anymore. Relief and arousal hit him when Sans just looked back at him and removed his wet jacket.

It was like a signal for them to really begin, and Stretch all but crashed their mouths together once again, claiming Sans' mouth into a rough kiss before he broke it to latch onto his neck instead. Sans let out a surprised gasp, but didn't stop Stretch and even lifted his head up so the tall skeleton had a better access.

Their bodies pressed closer together as Stretch kept licking at Sans' smooth bones, and he was sure Sans could feel his erection through the fabric of his pants. Oh, yup, he definitely did feel it since Sans slipped a hand under Stretch's waistband and brushed his fingers over his boxers, making Stretch shiver in anticipation.

There was so escape now, they were doing it.

Stretch reluctantly let go of Sans' neck and spun him around so Sans faced the bed while Stretch kneeled down behind his boyfriend.

"stretch, what are you- ah!" Sans squeaked when Stretch irreverantly lowered his shorts down to his ankles before he grabbed his right ass cheek with one hand while he brought his mouth to the soft ecto flesh and not so gently nibbled at it. "oh my fuck," Sans let out and Stretch would've laughed if his mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied with something far more interesting.

Sans bent down slowly and with a side glance Stretch saw him grab a cushion and place it under himself so he would be at the perfect height for Stretch to get in a more comfortable position. Not one to pass up the occasion to pleasure his boyfriend without tiring himself out, Stretch readjusted his position so he was sitting on the floor with his pants and boxer lowered down just enough to free his honey-colored cock. He lazily grabbed it and stroked it a few times as he finally let his tongue wander to Sans' glissening pussy, licking along the folds there and drawing delicious sounds from Sans that went directly to his cock, making it twitch.

"you taste so good, baby," he drooled as he kept lapping at the delicious treat.

Leaving his cock aside for the moment, as he didn't want to get himself worked up too quickly and finish early, he brought his precum covered hand to Sans' butt and pulled the cheeks apart, revealing more of that gentle deep blue glow. He dived in and found himself nose deep in the other's pussy, his tongue long enough to reach his clit.

"oh fuck, stretch!!" Sans' voice got louder and louder with each stroke to his clit. "fuck, yes! that feels so good!"

Sans' lewd cries of pleasure sent Stretch's magic directly to his cock, which twitched again hard. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed that wet heat against his hardening magic, right now. So to Sans' utmost frustration (and his too if he had to be honest), he pulled away from his pussy and stood up so he could remove the rest of his clothes. He then quickly made his way onto the bed and beckoned Sans to climb on top of him. The smaller skeleton did just that and Stretch hummed in pleasure at feeling his cock lightly brush against Sans' thighs.

Stretch pulled Sans in for another kiss, making him moan as their tongues caressed each other, before they both let out a hiss when Sans sat on top of Stretch's cock. Stretch broke the kiss to catch his breath and took a moment to admire the way his boyfriend's navy magic glowed across his cheeks. Slightly flushed and already a bit sweaty, Sans was incredibly beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to make love to him and make him feel good. He grabbed Sans' waist and gently pulled him toward his chest, making them both let out breathy moans as their magic rubbed together. Another inciting push later and Sans got the message. He started rocking his hips on his own, the delicious friction between Stretch's cock and Sans' pussy making them both gasp and moan.

"yes baby, that feels good, huh?" Stretch purred as Sans kept rolling his hips.

The smaller skeleton could only nod and pant, his SOUL glowing brightly under his shirt, casting the shadows of his ribs over the fabric. He kept rutting against Stretch's cock like that for a moment, his sighs turning into moans that in turn got louder and louder. But whenever he would pick up the pace too much for Stretch's liking, the taller skeleton would grab his waist and steady him. After a while of the frustrating treatment, Sans couldn't help but let himself fall over Stretch's ribcage, panting and drooling as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"stretch, please," he begged. "i want more..."

Stretch half-chuckled at Sans' plea, half-moaned at a particularly delicious thrust of Sans' hips and was almost tempted to end Sans' suffering. But not quite yet. He wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend and rolled them over so he was now on top. He bent down to kiss him again as he hooked one arm under Sans' right leg while he pressed his free hand over his cock to hold it in place. Then he started to thrust in earnest, their new position making the head of his cock rub deliciously against Sans' clit. Stretch felt how Sans' pussy was soaking wet, how his folds would part to let the orange length run up and down the entrance, never quite pushing inside. He couldn't help a low purr as Sans' breathing became erratic and his moans got even louder.

Between the bed creaking each time Stretch would thrust forward, to the squelching sounds from their magic rubbing against each other, to Sans' cries of pleasure and his own grunts, Stretch could feel he wouldn't last too long. But at this point, he couldn't slow down his pace, let alone stop. Not that he wanted to.

Feeling his climax coming soon, he let go of Sans' mouth to latch on to his neck and sucked the bone there hard. Yes, he was a hickey kind of guy.

It did it for Sans, who's body suddenly tensed as he let out a high pitched cry, his back arching until his ribs were flushed with Stretch's broader ribcage.

"fuuuuuuuck!!" He growled through gritted teeth and then collapsed on the bed, only to twitch here and there as Stretch kept thrusting, chasing after his own orgasm.

It didn't take him long and after reclaiming Sans' mouth, he finally tipped over the edge as well, hot and sticky spurts of cum hitting Sans' pelvis and ribcage. Pleasure suddenly washed over his whole body, raw and intense, making him let out small whimpers as he came.

When he finally felt his orgasm calm down, Stretch took a moment to breathe and then looked down at the mess he had just created all over Sans' pussy, beautiful swirls of oranges and blue hues creating mesmerizing patterns over the white bones. A mess he suddenly very much wanted to taste. He readjusted his position so he could run his tongue over Sans' thighs and sensitive ecto-pussy, revelling in the little 'ah, ah!' Sans let out whenever he would run his tongue over his oversensitive clit.

"you taste so good, baby," Stretch moaned into Sans' pussy, grinning against the wet folds when he felt Sans shiver.

"stretch... fuck..."

He kept going like that for a moment, making sure not to be too rough with his boyfriend's clit, but taking his sweet time lapping at his cum covered ecto-flesh. At some point, Sans lowered his hands on top of Stretch' skull and gently pressed so Stretch would go deeper into his pussy, though Stretch wasn't sure if that motion was conscious or not. Still, he didn't feel like refusing the offered invitation and let his orange tongue go in deeper, caressing Sans' fluttering walls. Sans couldn't do much beside opening his legs apart even further and mewling from the pleasure.

Lost in the intoxicating taste of his boyfriend's juices, it took Stretch a moment to notice Sans was watching him with hazy eyelights and an even deeper navy shade across his cheekbones. There was an almost desperate look in his eyelights that sent Stretch's magic right to his cock.

"doing ok there, babe?" He asked as he drew away from his kiss with Sans' pussy, never breaking eye contact. "maybe you wanna taste too?" He teased.

"wha-," Sans let out before Stretch dived in again, deeper than before. "ah!"

Stretch ran his tongue inside Sans' pussy and lapped eagerly at the walls, taking as much cum as he could in his mouth but didn't swallow. Instead, he sat up and pressed a kiss to Sans' mouth, asking for entrance with his cum covered tongue. Sans let him in and hummed deliciously as a wave of cum invaded his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Stretch's neck to deepen the kiss and Stretch was happy to oblige.

He almost broke the kiss out of surprise when he felt a tiny hand get a grip on his neglected cock, still hard and ready between his legs. He sighed into Sans' mouth as the small skeleton stroked it gently a few times, before he got frustrated at the timid treatment and literally took the matter into his own hand. He wrapped his larger hand over Sans' soft one and moved it up and down his shaft at a more satisfying speed.

"yeah... that feels good, baby," he breathed out as he began to thrust his hips forward to meet with Sans' hand, his pleasure building rapidly inside.

After a few strokes with their hands joined, Sans got the rhythm right and Stretch let go, letting his boyfriend pleasure him while he turned back to his neck to leave more hickeys. He was sucking hard at a vertebra when he unintentionally let out a high pitched moan as Sans ran a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing cum all over the sensitive magic there. He toyed with the slit a bit more, making Stretch pant hard. Damn, the guy was good with his hand.

"stretch, wait..." Sans sighed, sounding as frustrated as Stretch was when he removed his tiny hand from his cock, gently pushing at the taller skeleton with his free hand.

Sans guided him to lay on his back and Stretch understood what his plan was when he lifted a leg and swung it over Stretch's body so he was riding his ribcage, but facing away from Stretch's head. He lifted the back of Sans' shirt so he could admire the bones there, and Sans ended up just removing the shirt and tossed it on the floor. Way better. Then Sans took hold again of Stretch's cock, making him hiss with just how good that simple touch felt, as Stretch helped him readjust his position so his pussy hovered right above Stretch's face.

They both started sucking at each other's magic at the same time, Stretch diving his long tongue deep inside Sans' pussy as he played with the other's clit with his hand, while Sans all but swallowed Stretch's length and bobbed his head up and down the shaft eagerly. They fueled each other's arousal, Sans' moans turning Stretch on, making him eat Sans' pussy even more vigurously, which in turn got Sans to suck even harder at Stretch's cock. They kept going like that for a while, until Stretch could feel another orgasm coming and with the way Sans' mouth wrapped around his cock so warmly, he knew he wouldn't last long. Desperate, he grabbed Sans' skull with his hand and just pushed down so he could get as deep as could be in the other's throat.

Sans didn't seem to mind the rougher treatment, he just let go of his hands on Stretch's dick so they wouldn't get in the way of the intense blowjob session and let his head be guided by Stretch's hands. Meanwhile, Stretch tried to focus on Sans' pleasure, licking feverishly at the folds of his pussy. Then he pinched his clit between his teeth and pulled.

Sans' reaction was immediate, he screamed and moaned as he came, his sticky release landing directly on Stretch's tongue. Between the intoxicating taste, the heat of Sans' mouth around his cock and the friction bewteen his magic and Sans' tongue, Stretch felt himself tip over the edge as well.

"swallow!" He barely managed to grunt as he came inside Sans' mouth.

Intense pleasure washed over him, making him see stars as Sans kept bobbing his head up and down, drawing his orgasm out. Only once he was sure Stretch was done did Sans slow down and release his cock with a 'pop'. Stretch panted as he looked at Sans sitting up and turning his face around to look at Stretch in the eyesockets.

Then he very visibly and very audibly swallowed Stretch's load.

"damn, hot," Stretch couldn't help breathing out with a satisfied grin, making Sans chuckle.

"thanks for the meal," Sans purred as he turned around completely and crawled over Stretch until he was laying comfortably over his chest.

Stretch laughed and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend, hugging him close before pulling him in for another kiss, only to be stopped by a phone ringing. Sans made a surprised face as he sat up to look around the room, spotting his shorts on the floor and staring at them like he was trying to figure out if it was his cellphone or Stretch's that had the audacity to interrupt them.

"i think it's yours, sweetie," Stretch snickered, unwrapping his arms from around Sans' waist so he could go grab his phone.

He wasn't offended that Sans left the bed to get his ringing phone, he had noticed Sans tended to always make sure to check if it was his brother calling, and he never left one of Papyrus' call unanswered. It was just a part of him.

He watched as Sans picked up, still completely naked and with cum smeared all across his jaw, nodded a few times and then hung up. Then the small skeleton turned around and flopped himself back on the bed to cuddle with Stretch, who put his arms right back where they belonged, around Sans' waist.

"it was paps," Sans said to Stretch's questioning look. "he's been checking the weather forecast since this afternoon and apparently it'll get worse tomorrow morning. said the news advised not to go out from now on until at least tomorrow evening unless absolutely necessary."

"shit, is it really that bad?" Stretch wondered as he looked at the meagre view from Sans' window.

The rain seemed light enough, maybe slightly heavier than earlier in the afternoon, but not terrible enough that it warranted a lockdown. But he had always lived here and knew the weather could turn really bad in a matter of a few hours, so he wasn't about to defy the weather forecast's advice. And besides, he didn't mind staying with his boyfriend in his appartment for a whole day, that was quite exciting, even. The only downside was that Papyrus would likely be there too, so no more fun time for them. But at least they got to do it before Sans' brother came back home, so Stretch was happy.

"so your bro's coming back on his own or do we have to go pick him up?" Stretch asked as he absentmindedly started to caress Sans' arm.

"he ain't coming back, he told me he would just stay there all of tomorrow. better safe than sorry," Sans replied simply as he snuggled with Stretch.

Stretch whipped his skull to look at Sans to make sure he wasn't joking with him.

"so that means, you, me, all alone in this appartment for another whole ass day?"

"yup!"

"neat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, I just REALLY wanted to write smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how bongs work so I hope it's not too off. I tried to not be specific so I hope it's fine.  
> Also I tried to include some Swap monsters, and figured that if UT Alphys stutters because of a speech disorder rather than just stress, maybe Swap Undyne could have a lisp instead.


End file.
